Love You Until My Last Breath
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Naruto terlalu mencintai Sasuke hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan berjuang seorang diri / Sasuke membenci Naruto dan bersumpah akan membuat Naruto menyesali keputusannya. Bad Summary ): SasuFemNaru - Chapter 3 Update
1. Chapter 1

**Ijinkan author gaje ini untuk mempublish fict baru. Fict ini author tulis di tengah-tengah liburan dongs #Lambai2DariAtasPohonKelapa **

**Beruntung bisa Wifi, jadi author bisa publish tanpa harus nunggu waktu pulang :)**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : Yang jelas bukan M**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), etc**

**Love You Until My Last Breath**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

"Sasuke!" Panggil seorang gadis pirang, berkulit putih dengan bola mata berwarna sapphire, dengan lantang memanggil nama kekasihnya yang dengan acuh berjalan meninggalkannya menuju ke tempat audisi model. "Arghhhh..." Teriak Naruto karena terjatuh dengan keras.

Sasuke berbalik, dengan cepat dia berlari menuju Naruto yang meringis kesakitan. "Kamu baik-baik saja Dobe?" Tanyanya khawatir, Sasuke berjongkok membantu Naruto untuk berdiri. "Sepertinya kaki-ku terkilir." Jawab Naruto seraya memegang pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"Naik ke punggung-ku!"

"Tidak perlu Suke," tolak Naruto. "Lebih baik kamu segera bergegas, aku takut nanti kamu malah terlambat karena aku."

"Ck, jangan bodoh! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kekasihku di tengah jalan seperti ini."

"Tapi-"

"Naik!" Perintah Sasuke tegas, setengah enggan Naruto merayap naik ke punggung Sasuke dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Gomen," kata Naruto lirih.

"Hn."

"Aku selalu merepotkan-mu."

"Itu resiko yang harus ku tanggung karena mencintai seorang Dobe sepertimu." Jawab Sasuke datar, hingga kening Naruto berkedut kesal dan menjawab pernyataannya dengan ketus. "Kamu seharusnya bersyukur, karena hanya aku yang bisa menghadapi orang menyebalkan sepertimu."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai. Hubungan mereka dimulai sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA. Diawali dengan persaingan dan pertengkaran kecil yang selalu saja terjadi jika mereka berdua bertemu muka. Dan entah kapan, semua itu berubah menjadi cinta. Hingga akhirnya mereka mulai jujur dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing, dan terus menjalin hubungan itu hingga kini, saat usia mereka nyaris dua puluh satu tahun.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu sering sekali jatuh Dobe. Selain itu kamu juga sering pusing kan?" Tanya Sasuke seraya berjalan dengan Naruto yang berada di atas punggungnya.

"Aku sudah ke rumah sakit, hari ini aku akan mengambil hasil test-nya." Jawab Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa ada yang serius? Kenapa harus menunggu satu minggu hanya untuk suatu test?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya.

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto. "Aku yakin, ini hanya karena minus mataku bertambah. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke rumah sakit," sahut Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Teme, berikan aku hasil terbaik untuk audisi-mu nanti. Jika berhasil, aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Hn."

Belakangan ini, Naruto memang merasa ada sesuatu yang salah pada tubuhnya. Pandangan matanya sering kabur secara tiba-tiba. Selain itu, beberapa kali anggota tubuhnya tidak merespon perintah dari otaknya, terutama bagian kaki hingga dia sering jatuh akhir-akhir ini. Naruto pun sering sekali pusing hingga menyebabkan dia pingsan. Satu minggu yang lalu dia memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Dan dokter yang menanganinya menyarankan Naruto untuk di periksa pada bagian kepalanya secara serius.

Dia tidak mengatakan pada Sasuke jika pemeriksaannya minggu kemarin melalui beberapa tahap, yaitu CT scan tulang tengkorak, USG mata juga MRI kepala. Dia takut Sasuke khawatir, dan mengganggu konsentrasinya untuk audisi model hari ini. Jadi Naruto menyembunyikan semua itu darinya.

Hingga akhirnya di sinilah dia berada, dalam suatu ruang praktek bercat putih, dengan bau obat yang begitu menusuk. Seorang dokter wanita berusia separuh baya dengan rambut blonde memeriksa hasil laporan kesehatan Naruto dengan seksama. Beberapa kali keningnya berkerut, menyebabkan Naruto tidak tenang karenanya.

Tsunade, nama dokter itu menutup berkas di tangannya dan menatap Naruto lurus. "Bisakah aku bertemu dengan orang tuamu?" Tanya Tsunade dengan nada serius.

Naruto menggeleng dan menjawab lirih, sementara kedua tangannya dia lipat diatas pangkuannya. "Tidak bisa dokter, kedua orang tuaku telah lama meninggal dunia."

"Maaf," tukas Tsunade simpati. "Apa ada keluarga yang lain?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Saya memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, tapi dia tinggal di London. Sebenarnya ada apa dokter? Anda dapat mengatakannya pada saya."

Tsunade menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras sebelum akhirnya menyampaikan hasil kesehatan Naruto. "Dari hasil pemeriksaan, kami menemukan 'Melanoma Koroid' padamu."

Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Apa itu dokter?"

"Melanoma Koroid adalah tumor pada lapisan koroid mata. Dan jika sudah berubah menjadi kanker, bisa sangat agresif dan dengan cepat menyebar."

"Bagaimana bisa dokter?" Tanya Naruto lemah.

"Biasanya ini terjadi pada orang-orang dengan kulit putih dan memiliki iris bermata biru, karena pemaparan sinar matahari yang terlalu berlebihan." Jelas Tsunade dengan bahasa yang mudah untuk dicerna.

"Apa bisa disembuhkan?"

"Kita bisa mencoba untuk operasi, tapi kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya lima persen."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau dioperasi?"

"Kamu akan mengalami kebutaan secara perlahan, selain itu, tumor bisa menyebar ke orbita atau rongga mata, juga ke tempat lainnya melalui pembuluh darah, dan hal itu bisa menyebabkan kematian."

Naruto terdiam, berharap jika semua ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk untuknya. "Apa ada cara pengobatan yang lain?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Sementara ini kita bisa melakukan laser dan terapi penyinaran dan lihat perkembangannya. Tapi aku sarankan untuk melakukan operasi, dan kita harus segera melakukannya."

"Bagaimana jika operasinya gagal?"

"Seketika itu, kamu akan buta secara permanen."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau dioperasi, berikan aku pengobatan yang lain! Jawab Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah goyah, air matany turun. Dalam pikirannya dia merasa bingung. 'Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sasuke?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk datang ke apartemen miliknya. Sepanjang malam dia terus berpikir, karena bagaimanapun dia harus mengambil keputusan terbaik, demi masa depan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana audisimu?" Tanya Naruto saat Sasuke tiba di apartementnya sore ini dan duduk dengan nyaman di sebuah sofa putih panjang di ruang tamu.

"Lancar," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baguslah." Sahut Naruto datar hingga Sasuke mengernyit karenanya. Selama ini, Naruto adalah orang yang selalu memberikannya dukungan untuk meraih cita-citanya sebagai model papan atas. Dan audisi kemarin adalah langkah awal untuk Sasuke meraih impian tersebut.

Keheningan diantara keduanya begitu menyiksa Naruto. Hingga dia mendapatkan kembali suaranya yang tercekat di tenggorokan. Dan dengan susah payah dia bicara. "Suke..."

"Hn."

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita." Tukas Naruto dengan nada suara senormal mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Aku sudah berpikir lama, dan aku rasa hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil Suke. Jadi lebih baik kita akhiri saja." Sahut Naruto tanpa mampu menatap mata Sasuke.

"Jangan main-main!" Desis Sasuke menahan marah yang kini bergolak dalam dirinya. "Lihat mataku Naru, dan katakan jika kamu tidak mencintaiku." Lanjutnya dengan nada lirih.

Sekuat tenaga Naruto memfokuskan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. "Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Suke, aku harus memikirkan masa depanku juga bukan? Aku ingin bersama seseorang dengan kehidupan yang mapan. Dan pilihanmu untuk menjadi seorang model, tidak bisa menjamin masa depanku nanti."

"Maksudmu apa Naruto?" Teriak Sasuke, berdiri dengan amarah yang begitu nyata di kedua bola mata onyx-nya. "Selama ini, kamu yang selalu meyakinkanku untuk meraih mimpiku. Dan sekarang kamu mengatakan hal yang begitu menggelikan!"

"Aku bisa berubah Suke." Jawab Naruto setengah berbisik.

Sasuke berlutut di depan Naruto dan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. "Aku pasti berhasil Naru, kamu hanya perlu bersabar. Hari ini aku berhasil masuk ke putaran audisi berikutnya, a-"

"Tapi berapa lama aku harus menunggu Suke?" Tanya Naruto seraya menghempas tangan Sasuke. "Aku ingin kepastian, aku sudah bosan menunggu." Lanjutnya lagi dengan sinis.

"Begitu? Jadi ini wajah aslimu Naru? Kukira kamu berbeda, ternyata kamu sama saja dengan wanita lainnya! Kamu hanya menginginkan harta, kamu hanya melihatku berdasarkan nama keluargaku. Iya kan?" Teriaknya lagi. "Kamu ingin aku melupakan cita-citaku dan menerima jabatan penting sebagai salah satu penerus Uchiha corp. Iya kan?"

Naruto hanya terdiam, mulutnya sudah tidak mampu lagi mengatakan kebohongan lain untuk menyakiti hati Sasuke. "Baik, jika itu mau-mu. Hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini, dan jangan pernah kamu memperlihatkan wajahmu dihadapanku lagi! Aku akan membuatmu menyesal Naru, karena aku pasti bisa berhasil menjadi model terkenal dan kaya raya karenanya tanpa harus ada campur tangan keluargaku." Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Sasuke berjalan keluart dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Dia marah karena rasa sakit yang begitu dalam pada hatinya. Perasaannya hancur berkeping-keping, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Naruto tidak berbeda dengan wanita lain yang selama ini mengejar-ngejar dirinya.

Selepas kepergian Sasuke, tangis Naruto pecah. Air mata yang ditahannya dari tadi keluar tanpa bisa dia bendung. Hatinya saat ini bahkan terasa lebih sakit karena harus menyakiti hati Sasuke seperti ini. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku sangat mencintaimu Suke. Aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang cita-citamu. Aku hanya akan menjadi seorang buta yang tak berdaya. Aku tidak mau kamu terpuruk saat aku tiada. Biarlah kamu membenciku jika itu bisa membuatmu kuat untuk bertahan. Aku mencintaimu Suke, aku mencintaimu hingga tarikan napas terakhirku."

**TBC**

**Harusnya dibuat oneshot, tapi authornya keburu cape, tangannya keburu pegel, dan matanya keburu ngantuk. Siang tadi terlalu banyak maen, jadi otaknya udah nggak mau untuk dipaksa loading.**

**Mohon pendapatnya untuk fict ini, aneh? Abal sih udah pasti, kalau terasa garing, mohon dimaklum juga.**

**Oyasuminasai minna.**

**Jaa ne...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here We Go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : Pastinya Bukan 'M'**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), etc**

**Love You Until My Last Breath**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sumpah untuk membuat Naruto menyesali keputusannya membuat Sasuke bekerja lebih keras. Audisi itu mengantarkannya sebagai model sebuah merk fashion ternama di Jepang. Dengan wajah tampan dan sifat yang berkesan cool juga misterius membuatnya semakin terkenal dalam waktu singkat.

Kini setelah hampir lima tahun sejak kemunculan perdananya, dia sudah memiliki base fans di seluruh pelosok negeri bahkan hingga keluar negeri. Kisah percintaannya bersama dengan model-model wanita terkenal menjadi incaran empuk paparazi, tapi hal tersebut malah membuatnya semakin dikenal. Dia bahkan merambah ke dunia seni peran karenanya.

Setelah berpisah dengan Naruto, dia seringkali berganti-ganti kekasih demi memuaskan egonya yang terluka oleh perpisahan mereka. Sudah hampir lima tahun juga dia tidak mendengar kabar Naruto, sebenarnya dia enggan untuk mencari tahu. 'Tidak penting,' itu rapalnya berkali-kali. Tapi tetap saja, di dalam lubuk hatinya rasa rindu itu masih ada. Bagaimanapun, Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya yang akan sulit dia lupakan walau sudah ada seseorang pengganti yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sasuke berjalan dari satu catwalk ke catwalk lainnya. Dari peragaan busana musim semi di New York, berlanjut ke peragaan busana musim panas di Paris, tidak terlewat peragaan busana merk Channel di LA dan peragaan musim dingin di London. Namun itu semua masih belum membuatnya puas, Sasuke sendiri bingung dibuatnya. 'Seharusnya aku bahagia dengan kepopuleranku, aku kaya raya tanpa embel-embel nama keluarga. Tapi kenapa aku masih belum juga puas?' Kira-kira itulah yang sering kali mengganggu pikirannya selama ini.

Sementara itu, Naruto duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya. Langit senja yang sangat indah sore ini sudah tidak bisa dilihatnya lagi. Terkadang dia masih bisa melihat, walau begitu kabur. Sudah tiga tahun belakangan ini, dia terus belajar agar terbiasa hidup tanpa cahaya. Kyuubi menemaninya untuk belajar semuanya dari awal, awalnya terasa sangat berat hingga dia ingin menyerah kalah. Tapi dukungan Kyuubi yang tak pernah lelah, memberinya semangat baru untuk terus melangkah maju.

Kyuubi membeli sebuah rumah dengan design simple elegance, untuk tempat mereka tinggal. Dia bahkan memperkerjakan seorang maid yang bertugas membantu segala kebutuhan Naruto, juga seorang supir yang selalu siap sedia mengantar kemana pun Naruto pergi. Berkali-kali Naruto melancarkan protes pada kakak-nya itu, tapi apa daya, Kyuubi lebih keras kepala dari padanya. Kyuubi langsung terbang ke Jepang saat mengetahui Naruto sakit serta bersikeras untuk tinggal bersama Naruto dan merawatnya walau Naruto sudah berulang kali mengatakan dia sanggup untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tapi Kyuubi tidak peduli, karena tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan adiknya yang tengah berjuang hidup seorang diri.

"Naru cepat bangun!" Teriak Kyuubi tepat di depan pintu kamar Naruto. "Pagi ini kamu ada janji dengan Tsunade-san, ayo cepat ba-."

Krakkk, Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyuubi. "Aku sudah bangun dari tadi nii-san. Tidak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu, mengganggu telinga!" Omel Naruto bersungut-sungut, sementara Kyuubi hanya menyeringai lebar dan mengacak surai pirang adiknya itu.

"Hari ini nii-san tidak perlu mengantarku ke rumah sakit, aku akan pergi sendiri." Tukas Naruto santai seraya menyuapkan sesendok sup krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak, lebih baik nii-san antar kamu ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu nii-san baru pergi ke kantor." Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk setuju. Akan jadi pembicaraan dan perdebatan panjang jika dia menolak keinginan kakak-nya.

Satu jam kemudian mereka sudah berada di dalam ruang praktek Tsunade. Seperti biasa, dokter itu memberikan perawatan serta pengobatan rutin untuk Naruto. Acap kali Tsunade menggelengkan kepala saat membaca laporan kesehatan Naruto dan memintanya untuk segera di operasi, namun selalu Naruto tolak. "Penglihatan-ku sudah hilang dokter, untuk apa operasi?" Kata Naruto datar.

"Untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu, lagipula kamu belum kehilangan kemampuan untuk melihat secara total. Karena sesekali kamu masih bisa melihat, walau sangat kabur, bukan begitu?" Jawab Tsunade, dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita operasi saja!" Sahut Kyuubi yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraan Naruto dan Tsunade.

"Tidak." Tukas Naruto tajam. "Aku tidak mau, aku sudah nyaman seperti ini. Aku tidak mau di operasi." Tsunade dan Kyuubi hanya bisa bertukar pandang mendengarnya dan mendesah kecewa. "Baiklah," jawab Tsunade. "Kalau begitu, dua minggu lagi kamu harus kembali ke sini. Seperti biasa, minum obat secara teratur. Kamu harus mengawasinya!" Katanya seraya menatap lurus Kyuubi.

"Baik, saya mengerti." Jawab Kyuubi, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua sudah kembali berada di dalam mobil pribadi Kyuubi. "Nii-san, bukankah nii-san harus segera kembali ke kantor?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Benar," jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Kalau begitu, turunkan aku di cafe biasa. Aku ingin bersantai sejenak disana."

"Siapa yang akan mengantarmu pulang?" Sahut Kyuubi cemas.

"Aku bisa naik bus, atau mencari taxi. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah bisa melakukannya seorang diri."

"Entahlah Naru, nii-san tidak yakin." Jawab Kyuubi ragu.

"Kumohon nii-san, tolong percaya padaku!"

Kyuubi berpikir beberapa saat, menimbang-nimbang akan keputusan yang paling tepat saat ini. Dia juga tidak tega saat melihat Naruto hanya tinggal sepanjang hari di rumah. Tapi dia juga khawatir akan keselamatan adiknya itu jika berada di luar rumah. Dengan enggan, akhirnya dia pun memberikan ijin pada Naruto. "Baiklah, tapi telpon Iruka-san jika kamu mau pulang. Biar dia yang menjemputmu, jangan naik taxi, apalagi bis."

"Hai, wakatta. Arigatou nii-san." Jawab Naruto lirih. Sementara Kyuubi mengacak rambut Naruto penuh sayang dan dengan cekatan membelokkan mobilnya menuju cafe yang dimaksud Naruto.

Naruto duduk nyaman di satu sudut pada balkon cafe yang berada di lantai dua. Tempat itu merupakan tempat favorite untuknya. Dia menyukai sepoi angin musim gugur yang menerpa wajahnya, dia merasa begitu damai. Para pelayan yang sudah mengenal Naruto sebagai pelanggan tetap selalu melayaninya dengan baik. Dengan sigap mereka membantu Naruto jika diperlukan. Setiap pergi kesana, Naruto selalu memesan hal yang sama, sepoci teh Inggris dan sepotong strawberry short cake untuk menemaninya.

Di sudut lain cafe itu, Sasuke yang berada di sana lebih dulu daripada Naruto menatap kedatangannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Perasaannya begitu kompleks saat ini, marah, benci, rindu, dan beberapa lainnya yang tidak mampu dia cerna. Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Naruto saat ini, dia melipat tongkat tipis berwarna putih dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas tangannya. 'Kenapa dia berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat?' Naruto memang menggunakan tongkat lipat atau blind sonar untuk membantunya mendeteksi barang atau benda dan menghindarinya. Dia selalu membawanya kemana pun jika dia pergi seorang diri, karena jika dia pergi bersama Kyuubi, maka kakaknya itu akan selalu memastikan Naruto berjalan dan aman disisinya.

Jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti berdetak saat melihat Naruto melemparkan senyuman pada pelayan cafe yang mengantar pesanannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih yang terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya. Dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai begitu cantik hingga punggungnya membuat penampilannya begitu memesona. Usianya menambah pesona dalam diri Naruto semakin terlihat, dia begitu anggun juga menawan. Sasuke menyesap kopi hitamnya untuk terkahir kali sebelum dia memantapkan diri untuk berjalan dan duduk di hadapan Naruto saat ini.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto kaget saat merasakan ada seseorang asing yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Hanya karena aku memakai topi dan kacamata lantas membuatmu tidak mengenaliku Dobe?" Sahut Sasuke datar.

Hampir saja cangkir yang berada di tangan Naruto terjatuh karena dia begitu kaget, karena dia sangat mengenal suara baritone itu. "Sasuke?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"Hn."

Dengan tangan bergetar Naruto menyimpan cangkir teh-nya di atas meja, susah payah dia mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosi pada dirinya. "Apa kabar?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan menjawab dengan nada acuh. "Bisa kamu lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah," sahut Naruto setengah berbisik.

Sasuke menatap Naruto menyelidik, Naruto bicara padanya tanpa menatap wajahnya secara langsung. Dan kenapa pandangannya begitu kosong? Perlahan Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya tepat di hadapan wajah Naruto, tapi tidak ada reaksi apa pun darinya. 'Kenapa dengan mata Naruto?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kamu buta Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dingin tanpa memikirkan perasaan Naruto.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto santai.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kecelakaan Teme." Jawab Naruto lagi tenang, berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke dengan kebohongannya.

"Sepertinya Tuhan sudah menghukum-mu tanpa aku harus campur tangan." Kata Sasuke ketus, sementara Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kamu pasti menyesal karena sudah mencampakkan-ku, iya kan Dobe?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menjawab. "Selamat, kamu sudah berhasil menjadi model terkenal. Jujur saja Teme, aku tidak pernah mengira kamu bisa melesat begitu tinggi."

Sasuke mendengus dan menjawab ketus. "Dari awal aku sudah katakan padamu jika aku akan berhasil. Sayangnya kamu terlalu bodoh! Dengan ketenaran-ku saat ini, aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan semua keinginan-ku, termasuk wanita yang jauh lebih cantik juga menarik daripada kamu."

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari dalam tas. "Maaf, aku harus pergi. Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar makanannya. Naruto sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan lebih lama bersama Sasuke. Kebencian Sasuke padanya begitu menyakitkan. 'Ini semua adalah keinginan-ku, tapi kenapa hatiku malah sakit saat Sasuke mengatakan semua itu?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga cafe, dan ingin secepat mungkin untuk keluar dari dalam sana. Dia memutuskan pulang menggunakan taxi daripada harus menunggu lebih lama hingga Iruka datang menjemputnya. Sasuke mengumpat saat Naruto pergi, dia malah merasa bersalah setelah mengatakan semua hal itu pada Naruto. Dengan segera dia membayar dan berjalan untuk mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Hampir saja Naruto tertabrak sebuah mini van yang melaju sangat cepat saat dia berdiri terlalu jauh dari pinggir jalan untuk mencari taxi. Beruntung Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan cepat ke dalam dekapannya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan bodoh? Apa kamu tidak lihat ada mini van yang melaju begitu cepat?" Teriak Sasuke dengan mengguncangkan pundak Naruto keras.

"Aku memang tidak lihat Suke, kamu lupa jika aku buta?" Jawab Naruto dengan suara bergetar sementara air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Lagi-lagi timbul rasa bersalah pada diri Sasuke saat melihat Naruto saat ini. Tentu saja Naruto tidak melihat kedatangan mini van itu, karena dia buta. Sekuat tenaga Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sasuke. "Lepaskan aku Teme!"

"Tidak! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jawab Sasuke dingin seraya menarik paksa tangan Naruto hingga keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil sport hitam milik Sasuke.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," tukas Naruto.

"Ya, aku bisa lihat itu." Cemooh Sasuke sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Itu hanya kesalahan kecil," sergah Naruto.

"Kesalahan kecil itu nyaris merengut nyawamu Dobe!"

"Kenapa kamu harus peduli?" Tanya Naruto kasar, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa mampu menjawab. Benar, kenapa dia harus peduli pada Naruto? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti perjalanan mereka berdua. Dengan enggan akhirnya Naruto memberikan Sasuke alamat tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di halaman depan kediaman Naruto dan bersiul mengejek saat melihat bangunan di hadapannya.

"Kamu sudah hidup nyaman rupanya Dobe, tinggal bersama kekasihmu?"

"Aku tinggal bersama suamiku." Jawab Naruto tanpa emosi. Andai saja dia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah karena menahan emosi yang bergejolak di hatinya saat ini. "Oh, rupanya kamu berhasil menjerat lelaki demi keuntunganmu Naruto."

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto dingin.

"Aku jadi penasaran, lelaki mana yang bisa menerima wanita buta sepertimu." Sahut Sasuke ketus, bicara tanpa berpikir karena tersulut cemburu.

Naruto tercekat, dia sama sekali tidak bisa membalas perkataan Sasuke padanya. Terlalu menyakitkan. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," katanya sopan sambil membuka pintu penumpang dan menutupnya keras.

Sasuke terus menatap Naruto dari dalam mobil, kedua tangannya mencengkram kemudi begitu erat. Suaranya mendesis saat dia berkata. "Aku akan menghancurkan pernikahanmu." Katanya tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya.

Telpon genggam Sasuke bergetar saat ada panggilan masuk dari Kakashi. Dengan enggan dia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Kamu dimana?" Tanya Kakashi to the point.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana mungkin kamu pergi begitu saja saat sesi pemotretan masih berlangsung?"

"Aku hanya mencari udara segar."

"Cepat kembali! Kamu sudah pergi lebih dari dua jam."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, memutuskan hubungan telpon dan memacu kendaraannya dengan cepat menuju lokasi pemotretan. Sasuke memang pergi di tengah berlangsungnya sesi pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah fashion terbesar di Jepang. Karin yang menjadi partner pemotretan-nya kali ini membuatnya sebal dan ingin menjauh untuk sejenak menenangkan diri. Awalnya dia hanya berniat pergi selama satu jam, tapi pertemuannya kembali dengan Naruto merubah rencananya.

"Sial!" Umpatnya saat mengingat jika Naruto sudah memiliki suami saat ini. "Aku pasti membuat hidupmu lebih menderita lagi!" Tukasnya kasar.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kediamannya dengan langkai gontai, Shizune menyambut kedatangannya dengan cemas. "Siapa yang mengantar anda Naru-sama? Kenapa tidak meminta Iruka untuk menjemput anda?"

Shizune berlari ke arah Naruto saat dilihatnya tubuh majikannya itu limbung. "Naru-sama!" Teriaknya panik. "Oh Tuhan, wajah anda begitu pucat. Saya akan telpon dokter untuk memeriksa anda."

"Jangan Shizune-san, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah. Tolong bantu aku, aku hanya perlu istirahat."

"Baiklah," dengan cekatan Shizune membantu Naruto ke kamar, setelah yakin majikannya itu tidur, dia pun segera keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto dengan perlahan.

Naruto membuka matanya kembali saat Shizune keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Dia kembali menangis dalam hening, dia tidak menyangka jika hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat merasakan kebencian Sasuke pada dirinya. Sebenarnya, Naruto sangat ingin memeluk pria itu saat mereka bertemu di cafe. Ingin mengatakan jika dia sangat membutuhkannya, ingin mengatakan jika semua ini hanyalah kebohongan, ingin mengatakan jika dia masih mencintai pria itu.

"Teme," katanya lirih di tengah tangisnya. "Maaf, karena aku sudah membohongimu!"

**TBC**

**Chapter depan bakal jadi pamungkas fict ini, maaf lama baru bisa update. Author terkapar setelah liburan selesai, badan masih pada sakit akibat terlalu heboh main sana sini, party hingga menjelang tengah malam, dan akhirnya tertidur pulas gara-gara obat anti alergi.**

**Hari ini author coba mengerjakan PR fict satu-persatu. Tenang, author pasti bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah author mulai. Sekuat tenaga author akan menulis fict hingga cerita itu selesai.**

**Sekian dulu, jaa ne...**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai, author datang lagi bawa chap pamungkas untuk fict ini. Sebelumnya author mau jawab pertanyaan Aisanoyuri dulu, hello Ai thank you untuk reviewnya. Kalau ditanya mengenai musik, yup author gaje ini memang suka musik. Untuk alat musik, author suka yang berbau klasik. Author suka bunyi dari piano, biola (yang klasik bukan listrik), cello, flute juga harpa, author juga suka alat-alat musik tradisional seperti kecapi (lokal, China, Jepang), and gayageum (alat musik tradisional Korea). Tapi dari semua, author paling suka biola. Rasanya lagu-lagu roman atau sad bakal lebih kena kalau dimainkan dengan biola #MenurutAuthorSihGitu**

**Ok, itu aja jawabannya :)**

**Here We Go**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : Pastinya Bukan 'M'**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), etc**

**Love You Until My Last Breath**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto membuka matanya kembali saat Shizune keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Dia kembali menangis dalam hening, dia tidak menyangka jika hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat merasakan kebencian Sasuke pada dirinya. Sebenarnya, Naruto sangat ingin memeluk pria itu saat mereka bertemu di cafe. Ingin mengatakan jika dia sangat membutuhkannya, ingin mengatakan jika semua ini hanyalah kebohongan, ingin mengatakan jika dia masih mencintai pria itu.

"Teme," katanya lirih di tengah tangisnya. "Maaf, karena aku sudah membohongimu!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuubi menghela napas panjang, menatap Naruto yang masih tidak bergeming dengan keputusannya. Beberapa saat lalu mereka bertengkar karena hal sepele, Naruto tidak mau datang ke reuni SMA nya yang akan di adakan Sabtu malam depan.

"Tidak!" Bentak Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu, saat Kyuubi merayunya agar datang pada pesta Sabtu malam. Bagaimanapun Kyuubi ingin agar Naruto menjalani hidupnya dengan normal, bergaul bersama teman-temannya dan menikmati hidup. Tidak seperti saat ini, waktunya dia habiskan di rumah dan setiap dua minggu sekali dia akan pergi ke panti untuk membantu anak-anak yang tuna netra sepertinya.

"Aku akan menemanimu," tukas Kyuubi lagi.

"Aku tidak mau nii-san!"

"Kenapa? Sakura sampai repot-repot datang kesini untuk mengantar undangan. Dia pasti kecewa." Kata Kyuubi.

"Aku akan minta maaf padanya," sahut Naruto dingin. "Aku tidak mau mereka mengasihaniku karena aku buta, aku tidak mau!" Jelas Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

Kyuubi akhirnya menyerah kalah, dan meletakkan undangan itu di atas meja. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kamu setuju untuk dioperasi."

"Harus kukatakan berapakali lagi nii-san, aku tidak mau dioperasi."

"Kenapa?" Teriak Kyuubi frustasi. "Dengan bersikap seperti itu, kamu hanya membunuh dirimu secara perlahan!"

"Karena itu memang keinginanku, aku sudah tidak ingin hidup." Jawab Naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir turun.

Kyuubi mengguncang pundak Naruto begitu keras, hatinya begitu sakit saat mendengar adik yang begitu dicintainya ingin mati. "Kenapa Naru? Kenapa kamu tidak mau berjuang untuk hidup? Jika dari awal kamu mau operasi, mungkin semuanya akan lebih baik."

"Dulu aku takut jika operasi gagal dan aku menjadi buta seutuhnya, aku takut tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Dan sekarang, mereka hanya akan mengangkat kedua bola mataku dan menggantinya dengan yang palsu, lalu apa?" Naruto bergetar menahan emosi. "Apa mereka yakin dengan mengangkat kedua bola mataku, maka tumor ini akan hilang seluruhnya?" Tanya Naruto lirih sementara Kyuubi terdiam membisu. "Belum lagi jika operasinya gagal, aku hanya akan mati sia-sia diatas meja operasi." Teriaknya frustasi. Kyuubi merengkuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya yang saat ini menangis dengan hebat.

"Berikan aku obat agar aku bisa tidur untuk selamanya nii-san!" Kata Naruto setengah berbisik, Kyuubi mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendesis marah. "Jangan macam-macam Naru, jika kamu berbuat nekad, nii-san pastikan akan segera menyusulmu!"

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Kyuubi dan menamparnya keras. "Jangan bodoh!" Teriak Naruto. "Nii-san harus hidup, nama keluarga kita tidak boleh mati. Nii-san harus memiliki keluarga dan hidup bahagia."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Kyuubi geram. "Mengapa aku harus hidup, sementara kamu ingin cepat mati?" Naruto terdiam, tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi padanya. Dia beringsut dan berdiri. "Aku lelah nii-san, aku kembali ke kamar saja."

"Aku antar," tukas Kyuubi berdiri seraya menggenggam tangan Naruto namun Naruto menepisnya dengan kasar. "Aku bisa sendiri." Jawab Naruto dingin. Di dalam kamar Naruto kembali menangis, dia menyesal sudah berbuat kasar pada Kyuubi. Dia hanya ingin agar kakaknya itu fokus untuk kebahagiannya sendiri. Naruto kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu saja merepotkan orang lain, terutama kakak laki-lakinya.

Kegelapan yang mencengkram Naruto beberapa tahun ini merubahnya menjadi dingin dalam menghadapi dunia, acap kali dia berpikir sinis saat ada seseorang yang mencoba membantunya. Dia menganggap jika hal itu dikarenakan rasa belas kasihan. Dia tidak mau dikasihani, dia ingin diperlakukan sama seperti dulu, bukan sebagai orang cacat, karena dia masih mampu untuk berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke sedang melakukan syuting untuk iklan merk ternama. Dia hanya bisa mendengus sebal saat partner wanitanya bersikap berlebihan selama syuting berlangsung. Karin, nama model wanita itu beberapa kali melemparkan undangan terbuka untuk Sasuke dengan nakal. Hal itu membuat Sasuke muak, saat break Sasuke meminta Kakashi untuk mengajaknya makan siang di salah satu mall yang ada dekat studio tempat Sasuke syuting.

Butuh usaha keras bagi Kakashi untuk mendapat perhatian Karin agar tidak melihat Sasuke pergi. "Lama sekali!" Gerutu Sasuke saat Kakashi masuk ke dalam mobil Porsche hitam dan duduk di balik kemudi. "Butuh usaha keras agar dia tidak mengejarmu, harusnya kamu berterima kasih padaku!" Dengus Kakashi yang sudah hampir empat tahun ini menjadi manager sekaligus assisten pribadi Sasuke. Dia sudah hapal betul akan sifat dan kebiasaan Sasuke, hingga Sasuke selalu merasa nyaman dibuatnya walaupun acapkali mereka bertengkar karena sikap Sasuke yang terkadang tidak disukai oleh Kakashi.

Sasuke memakai topi dan kacamata untuk memuluskan penyamarannya. Suasana mall tidak seramai hari libur, jadi dia bisa sedikit bernapas lega saat memasuki mall itu. Hawa dingin dari Ac menerpa kulit palenya saat dia masuk ke dalam mall, mengenyahkan cuaca panas dari matahari yang bersinar begitu terik siang ini.

Mereka berdua memilih restoran masakan Jepang untuk tempat mengisi perut mereka siang ini. Sasuke baru menghabiskan setengah dari makanannya saat menangkap sosok Naruto yang berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran bersama seorang pria berambut jingga yang menawan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menekuk dan mematahkan sumpit yang dia genggam menjadi dua.

Kakashi yang merasakan perubahan mood Sasuke menoleh ke arah yang dituju Sasuke. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat dua orang yang menurutnya sepasang kekasih duduk tidak jauh dari meja mereka. Kakashi mengamati jika wanita itu ternyata buta, dan pria yang disampingnya memeperlakukannya layaknya seorang gentlemant sejati. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang masih menatap kedua sosok itu penuh dengan kebencian.

"Sas, kamu kenal mereka?" Tanya Kakashi to the point.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Aku kenyang, kita kembali." Katanya seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih tertegun. Dengan cepat Kakashi membayar makanan mereka dan berlari untuk menyusul Sasuke.

Kakashi yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap diam Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng. Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya ini terlihat begitu marah, kecewa, dan sedikit putus asa? "Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi mencoba mencairkan keheningan yang mencekam selama perjalanan kembali menuju studio.

"Dia mantan kekasihku." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Maksudmu pria tampan itu?" Sahut Kakashi bercanda, Sasuke mendelik dan menggeram marah padanya. "Maaf, maksudku wanita cantik itu." Kata Kakashi yang sedikit bergetar melihat tatapan dingin Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Apa kamu mau menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Kakashi penuh harap.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Sabtu malam nanti tolong kosongkan jadwalku!" Pinta Sasuke datar.

"Memangnya mau kemana?"

"Reuni SMA," jawab Sasuke. Kakashi hampir saja tersedak tak percaya mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Bukankah selama ini kamu selalu menolak menghadiri acara seperti itu Sas?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Tukas Sasuke dingin. Kakashi segera menutup mulutnya dan kembali memfokuskan diri untuk membawa kendaraannya. Sisa perjalanan mereka begitu hening, Sasuke terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri hingga tidak sadar saat Kakashi menghentikan mobil tepat di lapangan parkir studio. Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikan syuting iklan itu dengan sempurna, sikap profesionalnya membuatnya mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Sabtu malam datang begitu cepat. Sasuke berada di balkon Hotel bersama dengan Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara juga Kiba. Sedangkan para wanita yaitu Ino, Ten ten dan Hinata asyik mengobrol di lounge yang terdapat di balkon. "Tumben kamu bisa datang." Tukas Kiba heran dan menatap Sasuke aneh, sesekali dia menyesap anggurnya dengan khidmat.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat membuat temannya yang lain hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Lelah berdiri, akhirnya mereka berlima ikut bergabung dengan para wanita untuk duduk di lounge. Sayup-sayup alunan musik terdengar dari dalam Ballroom, tapi mereka tidak terlalu tertarik untuk berdansa mereka hanya ingin minum anggur dan mengobrol santai mengenang masa lalu.

"Sakura tidak datang?" Tanya Neji pada Ino yang duduk di hadapannya. "Dia bilang ada pasien kritis, jadi dia akan datang sedikit terlambat. Aku sudah memberitahunya jika kita semua ada di balkon." Jelasnya.

"Lalu Naru?" Tanya Kiba menatap Hinata. Hinata hanya menggeleng. "Sakura sudah memberinya undangan, tapi aku tidak yakin jika dia datang." Potong Ten ten.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan ini, awalnya dia berharap jika Naruto datang pada reuni ini, dan dia bisa mempermalukannya di depan umum. "Aku sudah tidak pernah melihatnya sejak lima tahun terakhir," sahut Gaara. "Seakan-akan Naru hilang ditelan bumi." Teman-temannya yang lain mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Gaara.

"Jadi kalian semua juga tidak diundang pada pesta pernikahannya?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba hingga nyaris membuat Kiba tersedak karena kaget. "Naru sudah menikah?"

"Itu yang dia katakan saat terakhir kami bertemu." Jawab Sasuke lagi datar.

"Kapan?" Tanya mereka kompak. "Beberapa minggu yang lalu." Jawabnya lagi. Perbincangan mereka terputus saat Sakura datang dan menyapa mereka semua. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicaralan?" Tanyanya.

"Kami membicarakan Naru." Jawab Ino sementara Sakura hanya ber 'O' ria. "Sasuke bertemu dengan Naru beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan katanya Naru sudah menikah. Apa benar begitu Sakura?" Tanya Ino penasaran. "Kamu pasti tahu sesuatu, karena hanya kamu yang tahu tempat tinggalnya saat ini."

Sakura menelan ludah, bingung akan apa yang harus dia katakan pada teman-temannya sekarang. Dia sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk merahasiakan semuanya. Dengan gugup Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunduk seakan-akan ada pemandangan bagus di lantai.

"Kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru saat melihat sikap Sakura yang sangat aneh.

"Apa ada yang kamu sembunyikan dari kami?" Selidik Gaara. Ino meremas tangan Sakura ringan dan merangkul pundaknya saat melihat gadis berambut pink itu menangis. "Ka-mu ke-na-pa Saku-ra?" Tanya Hinata cemas.

"Aku bingung apa aku harus mengatakan ini pada kalian. Di satu sisi aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto, tapi disisi lain kalian juga berhak tahu." Tukas Sakura terisak.

"Sebenarnya Naru kenapa?" Tanya Kiba tidak sabar.

"Dia sa-sakit parah." Jawab Sakura dengan nada bergetar. Kelompok itu terdiam mendengar jawaban Sakura yang begitu mengejutkan. "Maksudmu apa Sakura? Dia terlihat baik saat bertemu denganku, walaupun dia buta." Sahut Sasuke dingin, seluruh pandangan mata beralih ke pemuda raven itu. "Jadi kamu tahu jika Naru buta?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan menjawab. "Dia bilang, dia kehilangan penglihatannya karena kecelakaan dua-"

"Bohong!" Potong Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Dia bohong Sas, dia buta karena tumor yang menggerogoti matanya sejak lima tahun yang lalu."

Tubuh Sasuke mendadak kaku. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia menderita melanoma koroid, salah satu jenis tumor mata. Seharusnya dia di operasi sejak lama, tapi dia menolak dengan keras. Dan tadi sore dia kembali ke masuk rumah sakit karena pingsan, dan masih belum sadarkan diri hingga saat aku pergi kesini." Jelas Sakura.

"Jangan berbohong Sakura!" Desis Sasuke.

"Maaf aku merahasiakan ini dari kalian semua, Naru yang memintaku untuk merahasiakannya."

"Lalu dimana dia tinggal saat ini, siapa yang merawatnya?" Tanya Gaara yang masih berusaha untuk sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

"Dia dirawat dan tinggal bersama kakak laki-lakinya." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Otak Sasuke langsung bekerja mendengarnya. "Apa kakak Naruto memiliki rambut jingga?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura hanya mengangguk ringan. Hati Sasuke sakit seketika, di umurnya yang ke dua puluh lima, tidak pernah sekalipun dia merasa begitu kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Selama ini dia menuduh Naruto sebagai wanita jalang dan murahan. 'Kenapa aku termakan kebohongannya?' Teriaknya dalam hati.

Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura dimana Naruto dirawat saat ini, setelah mendapatkannya dia langsung membawa pergi kendaraannya, melesat menuju rumah sakit. Beberapa orang berbisik saat Sasuke memasuki rumah sakit, diantara mereka ada yang terpekik saat mengenali sosoknya. Tapi Sasuke seakan tuli akan semua itu, dia terus berjalan mencari tempat Naruto di rawat saat ini.

Perlahan Sasuke mengetuk pintu, dan masuk mengintip ke dalam saat tidak mendapat jawaban. Tubuh Sasuke bergetar saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang terbaring lemah, wajahnya nampak tirus dan pucat. Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan meletakkannya di atas pipi. "Baka! Kenapa berbohong padaku, dasar Dobe!" Gumamnya lirih, tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya akan kebodohannya. Dari awal seharusnya dia sadar akan perubahan sikap Naruto yang terlalu tiba-tiba. "Aku benar-benar bodoh, gomennasai."

"Siapa kamu?" Suara baritone itu mengagetkan Sasuke, dia menoleh ke belakang melihat sosok yang beberapa hari lalu berjalan bersama Naruto. Sosok itu kini berdiri di dekatnya. "Aku tanya kamu siapa?" Desisnya lagi.

"Aku Sasuke, mantan kekasih Naruto." Jawabnya tanpa basa basi. Kyuubi menatap heran Sasuke lalu pada Naruto. "Kita bicara diluar!" Tukas Kyuubi tajam membawa Sasuke ke cafetaria rumah sakit untuk menikmati secangkir kopi saat mereka bicara dengan serius.

"Apa maksudmu saat mengatakan kamu mantan kekasih Naru?"

"Benar, aku mantan kekasih Naru. Dia memutuskan hubungan kami lima tahun yang lalu dengan alasan yang begitu menyakitkan."

"Lima tahun yang lalu, adalah saat Naru divonis sakit." Tukas Kyuubi.

"Benar, aku bodoh mempercayai kata-katanya saat itu. Aku sangat menyesal." Sahut Sasuke, Kyuubi terdiam. Jika melihat sifat Naruto, dia yakin adiknya itu akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan orang-orang yang dicintainya, tak peduli jika hal itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu maumu apa?" Tanya Kyuubi datar.

"Ijinkan aku untuk menjaga Naru."

"Kamu tahu siapa aku?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin, jika aku akan merelakan Naru dijaga olehmu?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Karena kamu menyayanginya, dan aku yakin kamu juga ingin melihatnya bahagia." Jawab Sasuke yakin.

"Adikku bukan wanita yang sama seperti yang kamu kenal dulu. Dia lebih sensitif, aku bahkan sudah jarang melihatnya tersenyum." Jelas Kyuubi menyesal.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan berusaha mengembalikan senyumannya. Aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan!"

"Baiklah, semua tergantung pada keputusan Naru. Kita tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak kita." Jawab Kyuubi tenang, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Boleh jika aku menjaganya malam ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Terserah," jawab Kyuubi. "Kalau itu mau-mu, tapi tolong hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa!" Tukas Kyuubi serius, dia memberikan sebuah kartu nama pada Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali berjalan ke ruangan Naruto.

Tanpa terasa Sasuke jatuh tertidur dengan posisi kepala berada di dekat tangan Naruto. Pagi itu Naruto terbangun dan terkejut saat tangannya menyentuh helai rambut yang terasa begitu halus di jari-jarinya. "Kyuu-nii?" Tanyanya lirih, dia mengelus surai raven Sasuke hingga pria itu terbangun karenanya. "Maaf, aku membangunkan Kyuu-nii." Tukas Naruto yang menyangka jika pria yang ada di sampingnya ini adalah Kyuubi.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah bangun Naru!" Naruto terkejut saat mendengar suara Sasuke. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menciumnya, sekuat tenaga Naruto meronta untuk melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan, aku sudah menikah!" Teriaknya berbohong.

"Jangan berbohong lagi!" Desis Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Naruto hingga wanita itu bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke pada wajahnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kamu menikahi kakakmu sendiri?"

Naruto terdiam kaku, napasnya terasa berat. 'Bagaimana Sasuke tahu?' Pikirnya kalut. "Pergi dari sini! Atau aku akan teriak!" Ancam Naruto.

"Coba usir aku dari hidupmu lagi Naru, dan kamu akan mendengar berita kematianku." Kata Sasuke balik mengancam.

"Jangan macam-macam Suke!" Desis Naruto menahan air mata yang siap tumpah. "Aku tidak main-main Naru, duniaku runtuh saat kamu mengatakan sudah menikah. Dan sekarang saat aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, kecuali jika aku mati."

"Bodoh!" Raung Naruto memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke dengan tangannya yang kurus. "Harusnya kamu berlalu pergi Teme, hidup bahagia dan lupakan aku!" Teriaknya histeris. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia memeluk Naruto yang terisak di dadanya. Di ciumnya puncak kepala Naruto ringan. "Pergi darimu, berarti mati. Kamu mau aku mati Naru?" Naruto segera menggelengkan kepala dengan keras. "Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku berada di sampingmu."

Kyuubi yang sejak awal mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu akhirnya bisa mendesah lega. Adiknya berhak untuk bahagia, dan jika Sasuke adalah jalan kebahagiaan untuk Naruto maka dia akan mendukung penuh hubungan mereka. Kyuubi menutup pintu perlahan, tidak ingin mengganggu pertemuan keduanya, dia berbalik pergi dan memutuskan untuk ke kantor lebih awal pagi ini.

Sasuke meminta Kakashi agar mengurangi jadwal pekerjaannya. Dia ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto, untuk menebus perpisahan mereka. Publik bahkan sangat terkejut saat Sasuke mngumumkan jika saat ini dia telah memiliki seorang kekasih dan akan segera bertunangan. Dia tidak peduli jika popularitasnya menurun karena pengakuannya, karena untuknya yang paling penting saat ini adalah Naruto.

Kakashi juga sudah tidak pernah mengeluh saat diminta Sasuke untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Naruto saat selesai syuting atau sesi pemotretan berakhir. Karena saat ini, Kakashi sedang mencoba untuk melancarkan rayuan mautnya pada asisten Naruto yang bernama Shizune.

Hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke melahirkan hubungan lain antara Kyuubi dan Itachi. Itachi sang wanita besi akhirnya luluh oleh pesona dingin Kyuubi. Sasuke menyeringai senang melihatnya, dengan begitu dia mendapat sekutu untuk mendukung hubungannya dengan Naruto. Tinggal orang tua Sasuke yang masih bersikeras menolak hubungan keduanya. Mereka tidak ingin Sasuke patah hati, jika Naruto harus pergi selamanya.

Sebenarnya mereka juga menyukai Naruto, tapi mereka takut akan kebahagiaan putra kesayangan mereka berakhir tragis. "Naru adalah kebahagiaanku," tukas Sasuke tajam siang itu. "Tanpa dia aku bisa mati."

"Jaga ucapanmu Sasuke!" Bentak Fugaku.

"Ini faktanya tou-san, kaa-san, pada kenyataannya selama ini aku hidup bagaikan zombie tanpa kehadirannya disisiku."

Fugaku hanya bisa menghela napas berat dan memijat keningnya perlahan, kepalanya seakan mau pecah. "Kamu yakin akan pilihanmu nak?" Tanya Mikoto lembut, Sasuke mengangguk dengan mantap. "Kalau begitu, kaa-san mendukungmu."

"Koi!" Teriak Fugaku.

"Ini yang terbaik anata," jawab Mikoto anggun. "Biarkan putra kita meraih kebahagiannya." Pintanya sahdu.

Dengan berat Fugaku menutup matanya, dipikirkannya perkataan Mikoto baik-baik. Dalam hati dia membenarkan, Sasuke hanya terlihat bahagia saat bersama Naruto. Biarlah takdir yang akan menulis perjalanan cinta mereka, apapun akhirnya nanti dia akan selalu ada untuk mendukung putranya. "Baiklah Suke, tou-san juga memberimu restu." Ucapan Fugaku sontak membuat perasaan Sasuke membuncah bahagia, dipeluknya Fugaku untuk kali pertama setelah dia beranjak dewasa. Ucapan terima kasih berkali-kali terucap dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

Fugaku membalas pelukan putranya itu dan menepuk punggung Sasuke ringan. Pandangan matanya bertemu dengan pandangan mata Mikoto yang sesekali menghapus air mata bahagia yang turun dari mata cantiknya.

Dengan bujukan Sasuke akhirnya Naruto mau untuk dioperasi, walaupun kemungkinannya sangat kecil, tapi setidaknya dia sudah membuktikan pada keluarganya jika saat ini keinginan untuk hidupnya sangat besar. Kedua bola matanya diangkat dan diganti dengan bola mata palsu yang hampir serupa. Teman-teman dekatnya datang silih berganti untuk memberikannya dukungan moril.

Sasuke tidak berhenti tersenyum saat melihat perkembangan kesehatan Naruto yang semakin membaik. Naruto juga sangat gembira, walau belum dinyatakan sembuh total tapi setidaknya harapan itu masih tetap ada. Dia sekarang mulai berinteraksi kembali dengan teman-teman lamanya yang ternyata jauh dari yang dia perkirakan. Tidak ada kasihan yang terucap dari mulut teman-temannya. Mereka malah berdecak kagum akan keberanian Naruto sekaligus menegurnya karena sudah menghilang lama dan berbohong demi kebahagiaan orang lain.

"Kamu anggap kami ini apa hah? Dasar bodoh!" Tukas Kiba seraya memeluk Naruto erat, melihat itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke geram. Baru saja Kiba melepaskan pelukannya, kini giliran Shikamaru, Neji dan Gaara yang bergantian memeluk tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Naruto hanya bisa meminta maaf pada semuanya, dan berjanji tidak akan berbohong lagi.

Malam itu adalah malam tahun baru, Kyuubi menghabiskan malam tahun barunya bersama Itachi di kediaman Uchiha. Para maid dan supir sengaja di beri libur selama satu minggu. Dan disinilah mereka berada. Duduk berdampingan di depan api unggun yang menyala berkilat-kilat di sebuat perapian. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto begitu erat. "Lelah Naru?" Tanya Sasuke lirih. "Tidak." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan meraih sesuatu dari dalam sana. Dan akhirnya dia menyelipkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Naruto. "Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto seraya menyentuh cincin yang baru saja dipakaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Menikahlah denganku!" Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dan mengecup buku-buku jarinya lembut.

Suara Naruto seakan tercekat di tengorokan. "Kamu yakin Suke? Kamu yakin ingin menikahi wanita buta sepertiku?" Tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sangat yakin." Jawab Sasuke mantap. "Maaf karena ku tidak melamarmu dengan romantis, maaf jika kamu kecewa Naru. Arghhh!" Erangnya frustasi. "Seharusnya aku membawamu makan malam romantis dulu, di kelilingi cahaya lilin, dan seribu bunga mawar juga sentuhan musik klasik untuk melamarmu."

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya, dia tahu jika Sasuke bukan tipe romantis. Dia menolehkan wajah Sasuke ke arahnya dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. "Terima kasih Teme, bagiku semua ini sudah cukup."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke tidak yakin, Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kamu mau menjadi istriku?" Naruto mengangguk lagi. Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan keras, dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Dia begitu bahagia saat ini, dan berdoa semoga kebahagiaanya ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian Sasuke segera berunding dengan keluarganya juga Kyuubi untuk menentukan hari pernikahan mereka. Yang akhirnya jatuh di pertengahan bulan Februari. Awalnya Kyuubi protes karena hanya ada waktu satu setengah bulan saja untuk menyiapkan semuanya. "Untuk apa menunggu lama, jika memang bisa aku akan menikahi Naru hari ini juga." Tukas Sasuke membungkam mulut Kyuubi yang hanya bisa menerima dengan pasrah.

Ditemani Itachi, Naruto segera berburu gaun pengantin di butik milik Hinata. Gaun satin berwarna putih itu memiliki potongan yang sederhana, namun terasa begitu pas dan cantik saat dikenakan Naruto. Hinata memasangkan layer dan mahkota kecil pada kepala Naruto, melengkapi penampilannya layaknya seorang putri.

Setelah dari sana, Naruto dan Itachi segera menuju toko bunga Ino untuk memesan dan mendesign handbouquet untuk Naruto. Rangkaian lily of the valley akhirnya dipilih Naruto untuk handbouquetnya. Naruto menyerahkan seluruhnya pada Ino untuk mendesign corsage serta handtie untuk pengiring pengantin nanti, dia hanya memberikan petunjuk untuk warna bunga saja. "Aku ingin yang sederhana Ino sama seperti handbouquet-ku, jangan menggunakan banyak jenis bunga." Jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, lalu handtienya mau warna apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Pastel color, tapi gunakan pale pink, lime yellow dan lavender saja. Sedikit sentuhan hijau tak masalah." Jawab Naruto.

"Siap laksanakan Princess, aku akan membuatnya seindah mungkin." Janji Ino dengan senyuman lebar. Naruto menepuk tangan Ino ringan dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten ten dan Itachi di daulat Naruto untuk menjadi Bride Maids-nya. Sementara Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba dan Neji akan menjadi Groom Maids.

Para calon Maids sudah bertemu untuk mengumpulkan suara akan warna apa yang akan mereka pakai untuk upacara nanti. Dan akhirnya warna lavender lembutpun dipilih mereka, dan tugas Hinata lah untuk menyiapkan semuanya.

Untuk dekorasi, Sasuke-lah yang akan mengaturnya. Dia memilih venue outdoor untuk kalangan terbatas dengan thema dekorasi garden party. Sasuke menyiapkan segala sesuatunya semaksimal mungkin, dia ingin semuanya sempurna pada pelaksanaan hari besarnya.

Dan akhirnya hari bahagia itu pun tiba, Naruto berjalan menuju altar dengan didampingi oleh Kyuubi yang nampak begitu gagah. 'Andai tou-san dan kaa-san bisa melihatmu hari ini, mereka pasti akan sangat bahagia.' Tukasnya dalam hati.

Sasuke menatap kedatangan Naruto dengan takjub, tangannya terasa begitu dingin karena gugup. Senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya, tapi matanya berbinar bahagia. Dalam hitungan menit mereka akhirnya resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Para tamu undangan memberikan tepuk tangan yang begitu meriah. Ledakan confetti ikut memeriahkan suasana siang itu. Musik di mainkan mengiringi langkah pengantin baru. Naruto melemparkan handbouquetnya yang mendarat mulus di tangan Itachi. Kyuubi menyeringai kecil melihatnya, Naruto tersenyum saat Sasuke memberitahunya jika Itachi-lah yang berhasil mendapat handbouquetnya.

Mereka berpesta hingga malam tiba, dan para tamu undangan mulai pamit satu persatu menjelang tengah malam. Siulan genit mewarnai kepergian pengantin baru, Kiba menjadi orang nomor satu yang terus menggoda Sasuke. Naruto tertidur di pundak Sasuke saat sopir membawa mereka berdua ke salah satu Hotel milik keluarga Uchiha untuk berbulan madu.

Naruto menolak untuk berbulan madu keluar kota, dengan alasan pekerjaan Sasuke. Dengan enggan Sasuke mnyetujuinya dan akhirnya mereka terdampar di Hotel mewah ini, di sebuah Penthouse tepatnya. Ruangan paling mewah dan nyaman yang terletak di lantai paling atas Hotel, dan memiliki pemandangan yang paling indah.

Di malam pertama Sasuke merelakan Naruto untuk istirahat, dibelainya wajah Naruto lembut dan dikecupnya bibir mungil Naruto penuh kasih. Susah payah Sasuke mengganti gaun pengantin Naruto dan hanya bisa meneguk ludah saat melihat tubuh istrinya. "Sabar Suke! Sabar!" Rapalnya dalam hati saat mengganti gaun Naruto dengan piyama.

Setelah selesai, dia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin untuk mengenyahkan rasa panas dalam dirinya saat ini. "Aku tidak boleh menyerang Naruto! Dia sangat lelah malam ini." Katanya dibawah guyuran air shower.

Bulan madu mereka pun berakhir dengan sempurna, penyatuan mereka begitu indah. Sasuke memboyong istrinya itu ke apartemen miliknya dan membimbing Naruto untuk mengenal lingkungan barunya.

Sasuke merasa hidupnya begitu sempurna, apalagi saat mengetahui jika Naruto hamil dua bulan. "Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Benar," jawab Naruto lirih.

"Terima kasih Tuhan," ucap Sasuke penuh syukur.

Sasuke sering kali menolak pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya pergi ke luar negeri beberapa saat. Dengan keras Naruto menegur Sasuke, mengatakan jika Sasuke bersikap tidak profesional. Dengan berat akhirnya Sasuke menerima beberapa pekerjaan dan menitipkan Naruto pada Kyuubi.

Saat ini usia kandungan Naruto hampir menginjak empat bulan. Dengan lembut dielusnya perut yang mulai membuncit itu. Dia sedang berada di rumah Kyuubi sore ini, karena Sasuke sedang ada pekerjaan di Tokyo. "Argh..." Rintih Naruto yang merasakan sakit yang begitu menyiksa di kepalanya.

Kyuubi yang melihat kejadian ini segera berlari ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk di teras belakang rumah untuk menikmati angin musim gugur yang bertiup hangat. "Kenapa Naru?" Tanya Kyuubi cemas.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali Kyuu-nii." Jawabnya menahan rasa sakit.

Kyuubi sangat cemas, dengan sigap dia melarikan Naruto ke rumah sakit dan menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dengan was-was. "Bagaimana keadaan adik-ku?" Tanya Kyuubi saat melihat dokter yang memeriksa Naruto keluar dari ruang gawat darurat.

Dokter pria separuh baya itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jas dokternya dan menatap Kyuubi prihatin. "Saya harus berkonsultasi dengan dokter yang menangani pasien sebelumnya, juga dengan dokter kandungannya saat ini."

"Maksud anda apa dokter? Kenapa anda harus berkonsultasi dengan dokter Tsunade?" Tanya Kyuubi tak mengerti.

"Saya takut, jika tumor pasien kembali tumbuh. Tapi kita harus menunggu hasil pemeriksaannya lebih lanjut." Jelas dokter itu dan berlalu pergi.

Tubuh Kyuubi begitu lemas setelahnya. "Apa lagi ini?" Lirihnya. "Kenapa harus terjadi saat Naru begitu bahagia?" Tanyanya frustasi.

Sasuke segera kembali ke Konoha saat mendapat berita jika Naruto masuk rumah sakit. Sasuke hanya bisa tertunduk lesu saat Kyuubi mengatakan apa yang dikatakan dokter yang memeriksa Naruto. Sasuke terus menunggui Naruto sepanjang malam hingga akhirnya dia lelah dan tertidur. Sasuke terbangun saat merasakan belaian lembut pada rambutnya yang halus. Merasakan gerakan tubuh Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum dan berkata lembut. "Sudah bangun Suke?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke mengecup lembut Naruto.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir!" Tukas Naruto. "Tolong tanyakan kapan aku boleh pulang, aku baik-baik saja Suke."

"Dokter harus memeriksamu ulang secara menyeluruh hari ini, jadi mungkin kamu tidak bisa pulang cepat." Jawab Sasuke, Naruto mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. "Kenapa mereka harus memeriksaku lagi? Aku yakin rasa pusingku berasal dari kehamilanku, bukankah itu biasa? Aku mau pulang Suke! Aku mau pulang!" Pintanya berulang-ulang.

"Kamu pasti pulang, tapi nanti setelah diijinkan." Jawab Sasuke tenang, padahal jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat saat ini karena cemas. Dia takut yang menjadi kekhawatirannya kembali terwujud.

Beberapa dokter segera memeriksa Naruto secara menyeluruh. Tsunade dan Anko yang saat ini menjadi dokter kandungan Naruto begitu cemas akan hasil pemeriksaan pasiennya ini. Tiga hari kemudian hasil pemeriksaan itu pun keluar. Sasuke, Kyuubi dan Itachi hanya bisa diam membisu saat Tsunade mengatakan tumor Naruto kembali tumbuh menjadi kanker dan menyebar dengan cepat.

"Tapi bukankah Naruto sudah dioperasi? Bahkan bola matanya sudah diangkat." Tukas Sasuke seakan tak percaya akan hasil pemeriksaan ini.

"Benar, tapi operasi itu dilakukan saat tumor Naru sudah begitu parah." Jelas Tsunade. "Saat ini kita tidak bisa melakukan operasi lagi, kita harus memberi Naruto kemo dan obat untuk mematikan sel kanker yang menyebar."

"Kalau begitu lakukan!" Tukas Sasuke tegas.

"Masalahnya ada satu," potong Anko. "Jika kita melakukan itu, maka janin Naruto akan mengering dan meninggal."

Sasuke tertunduk semakin dalam, keputusan yang harus dia ambil terlalu berat. Dia begitu mencintai istrinya juga janin yang dikandungnya. "Bicaralah pada Naru tentang ini." Tukas Tsunade membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Dan kita akan bicara lagi setelahnya." Lanjutnya lagi. Sasuke melangkah dengan gontai menuju kamar Naruto. Kyuubi yang juga begitu terpukul tidak bisa banyak membantu, karena saat ini dia juga membutuhkan pundak untuk menangis. Beruntung karena ada Itachi disampingnya dan selalu memberikannya semangat.

"Aku akan mempertahankan bayi ini." Tukas Naruto saat Sasuke selesai mengatakan semua isi pembicaraannya dengan Tsunade dan Anko.

"Tapi Naru, nyawamu dalam bahaya jika kamu mempertahankan kandunganmu."

"Aku tidak peduli Suke, bayi ini memiliki hak untuk merasakan indahnya dunia. Aku mencintai bayi ini melebihi rasa cinta pada diriku sendiri. Ijinkan aku untuk mempertahankannya." Mohon Naruto lirih dengan berurai air mata.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat dan terisak di pundaknya. "Jangan lakukan itu Naru, kumohon!" Rintihnya pilu.

"Maafkan aku Suke, tapi nyawa bayi kita jauh lebih berharga." Jawab Naruto begitu tenang. "Aku pasti bisa bertahan tanpa pengobatan itu, bayi kita akan lahir sehat. Setelah dia lahir aku akan berjuang untuk kesembuhanku." Katanya dengan senyum.

Sasuke sudah kehabisan akal, berbagai cara dia lakukan agar Naruto mau menjalani pengobatannya kembali. "Aku tidak mau meminumnya!" Naruto berteriak dan melempar obat yang disodorkan Sasuke untuk diminumnya. "Ini hanya vitamin!" Kata Sasuke bohong.

"Kamu pikir kamu bisa membodohiku? Aku memang buta Suke, tapi aku masih bisa membedakan obat dan vitamin." Sergahnya dingin.

"Obat-obat ini bisa mencegah penyebaran kanker Naru!" Sahut Sasuke lembut, Naruto tercekat dan menahan air mata. Dengan protective ia menyentuh perutnya yang sudah memasuki minggu ke tiga puluh. "Obat itu bisa membunuh bayiku." Katanya dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke tertunduk diam, selama ini batinnya terus bergejolak. Dia menginginkan Naruto hidup, tapi hati kecilnya juga begitu menyayangi bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan istrinya. Terlebih tekad Naruto yang sudah bulat untuk tetap mempertahankan si jabang bayi membuat semuanya terasa lebih sulit.

Seiring membesarnya kandungan Naruto, dia semakin sering pingsan dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Rasa lelah akibat kehamilannya di perparah oleh rasa sakit karena penyebaran kanker yang semakin ganas. Dia harus melawannya tanpa obat-obatan. Tubuhnya semakin rapuh, di usia kandungan yang akan menginjak tujuh bulan dia kembali terkapar di rumah sakit. Tubuhnya sudah tak lagi mampu untuk berdiri. Wajahnya semakin tirus dan pucat.

Sasuke selalu berlutut dan berdoa, meminta keajaiban untuk keluarga kecilnya. Dengan setia dia selalu berada di samping Naruto dan vacum dari gemerlapnya dunia mode. Semenjak menikah, Sasuke selalu melindungi Naruto dari kejaran paparazi yang selalu mengincar berita tentang pernikahan mereka. Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto terluka karenanya, dia juga tidak mau berbagi kehidupan pribadinya dengan orang lain. Baginya Naruto adalah miliknya, hak mutlak dan dia tidak suka diganggu karenanya.

Naruto terlihat sangat cantik malam ini, Sasuke bahkan menggodanya dengan mengatakan dia terlihat seperti bidadari. Naruto tersenyum dan mengatakan jika dia mencintai Sasuke. "Bertahanlah Naru, kamu harus kuat, ini pilihanmu!" Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah menjawab Sasuke.

Menjelang tengah malam kondisi Naruto semakin memburuk. Dokter segera membawanya ke ruang operasi saat melihat kemungkinan hidup Naruto semakin kecil, mereka harus menyelamatkan janin yang ada di rahim Naruto. Lima jam kemudian bayi itu lahir, hanya berbobot satu koma dua kilo. Dokter segera memasukkan bayi itu ke ruang perawatan di NICU.

Setelahnya para dokter berusaha untuk menyelamatkan sang ibu. Namun gagal, detak jantung Naruto berhenti tepat pukul lima pagi hari itu. Sasuke menangis dan berteriak histeris saat dokter mengatakan jika istrinya itu telah meninggal dunia. Dunianya runtuh, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, lukanya tidak akan sembuh dalam waktu singkat.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak kematian Naruto, tapi Sasuke masih mengurung diri di kamar mereka mencoba menghirup sisa aroma tubuh Naruto yang masih tertinggal disana. Keluarganya begitu khawatir akan kondisinya.

"Kamu harus lihat putra kalian, dia terus berjuang untuk hidup saat ini. Ayo Suke, ikut denganku untuk melihatnya!" Tukas Itachi lembut, mencoba membawa Sasuke keluar dari kamar ini yang begitu gelap dan dingin.

"Aku tidak mau melihatnya, karena dia Naru meninggal."

"Jangan bodoh Suke!" Teriak Itachi. "Bayi itu tidak berdosa, dia sama sepertimu dia kehilangan ibunya. Apa dia harus kehilangan ayahnya juga?"

"Aku tidak peduli nee-san, aku tidak ingin melihatnya!" Ucap Sasuke dingin dan tajam.

"Terserah, aku yakin suatu hari nanti kamu akan menyesal!" Tukas Itachi kesal, dengan keras dia menghentakkan sepatu hak tingginya dan meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keterpurukannya.

Bayi itu pada akhirnya dirawat oleh Kyuubi juga Itachi, mereka menikah tiga bulan kemudian. Bayi itu diberi nama Uchiha Ryuu. Pernah Itachi membawa Ryuu kecil yang menangis di dalam gendongannya untuk menemui Sasuke. Tapi yang di dapatnya masih penolakan keras Sasuke atas bayi itu. "Bawa dia pergi, aku tidak mau melihatnya, tangisnya menggangguku!" Tukas Sasuke dingin, Itachi hanya bisa menatap sedih adiknya ini yang tertutup hatinya, jiwa dan rasa cintanya seakan ikut mati saat Naruto pergi.

Ryuu yang saat ini sudah berusia lima tahun memiliki rambut raven dan mata sapphire yang indah. Benar-benar salinan sempurna dari Sasuke, kecuali untuk mata dan sifat riangnya yang menurun dari ibunya. Dia begitu takut pada Sasuke yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan dingin. Sasuke tidak pernah datang pada hari ulang tahun Ryuu, karena hari itu adalah hari kematian Naruto dan dia menghabiskan waktu seharian di makam Naruto.

Sasuke menenggelamkan diri pada pekerjaannya, dia selalu pergi pagi dan pulang menjelang tengah malam setiap harinya. Dia tidak pernah menghiraukan rasa cemas dari keluarganya. Bahkan Kyuubi pun sangat cemas dibuatnya, Sasuke berusaha untuk membunuh dirinya secara perlahan dengan bekerja tanpa mengenal waktu walau saat sakit sekalipun.

"Paman Kyuu!" Teriak Ryuu lantang menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Kyuubi yang cemas segera berlari dari ruang kerjanya ke arah suara Ryuu begitupun dengan Itachi yang tergopoh-gopoh mencari asal suara Ryuu. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi panik takut jika Ryuu terluka karena jatuh atau yang lainnya. Kyuubi mendesah lega saat melihat keponakan kecilnya itu duduk bersila dengan sebuah kotak kecil dihadapannya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Ryuu seraya menyodorkan sebuah kaset video berwarna hitam pada Kyuubi. Itachi berjongkok dan melihat isi kotak itu. "Ini milik Naru," gumamnya seraya menatap Kyuubi. "Darimana kamu mendapatkan kotak ini?" Tanya Itachi lembut. Ryuu menunjuk sebuah lemari dan menjawab. "Aku menemukannya disana saat bermain petak umpet dengan Iruka-san."

Itachi berkaca-kaca saat melihat isi kotak itu, isinya adalah surat untuk Sasuke. Itachi membaca salah satu surat namun melipatnya kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. "Ini semua untuk Sasuke." Tukas Itachi lirih.

"Kaset video ini juga untuk Sasuke." Sahut Kyuubi saat membaca tulisan kanji pada cover video itu.

"Sasuke itu bukankah nama tou-san Ryuu?" Tukas Ryuu. "Kalian akan memanggilnya kemari? Aku harus sembunyi jika tou-san datang, aku takut." Kata Ryuu polos, Itachi hanya bisa memeluk tubuh mungil yang bergetar hebat itu kedalam dekapannya. "Tou-san mu tidak jahat sayang, tolong beri dia waktu." Kata Itachi setengah berbisik, Ryuu mengangguk sementara Kyuubi mengambil kotak itu, merapihkannya dan keluar dari kamar yang dulu ditempati Naruto.

"Kenapa kami tidak menemukan kotak ini dari dulu?" Tanya Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa kamu memang ingin Ryuu yang menemukannya Naru?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi menatap kosong dan bertanya pada keheningan yang menggantung di sekitarnya.

Sasuke pergi dengan malas, kakak iparnya itu menelepon dan memintanya datang malam ini kesana. "Ada yang ingin kami berikan." Tukas Kyuubi serius. Karena penasaran akhirnya Sasuke pun pergi meluncur malam ini. Kyuubi membukakan pintu saat Sasuke tiba disana tepat pukul delapan malam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuubi. Rumah ini meninggalkan banyak kenangan akan Naruto padanya, membuatnya semakin rindu dan tersiksa.

"Kamu sudah makan?" Tanya Kyuubi tak mengidahkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah makan Kyuu-nii, sekarang tolong katakan apa yang ingin Kyuu-nii berikan padaku?" Tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

Kyuubi membawa Sasuke ke ruang keluarga dan meminta maid untuk membawakan teh dan kue kering untuk Sasuke, karena dia yakin jika Sasuke belum makan malam. Itachi bergabung bersama mereka beberapa saat kemudian. Dia memeluk Sasuke sekilas sebelum akhirnya duduk berdampingan dengan Kyuubi. "Seharusnya kamu datang lebih awal Suke! Sekarang Ryuu sudah tidur."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tak tertarik.

"Sore tadi Ryuu menemukan kotak ini," tukas Kyuubi seraya menyodorkan kotak kecil itu ke Sasuke. "Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke saat meraih kotak dan membuka penutupnya dengan tidak sabar. Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat isi dari kotak itu, yang penuh dengan surat yang ditulis oleh Naruto dan sebuah kaset video.

Kyuubi menggiring Itachi untuk meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri, agar adik iparnya itu bisa leluasa membaca dan melihat isi dari kaset video tersebut. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memutar kaset video itu terlebih dahulu, dengan tegang dia menunggu hingga akhirnya nampaklah sosok Naruto yang duduk dengan latar belakang kamarnya di rumah ini.

Sasuke mencoba untuk menahan rasa sesak yang menerpanya saat ini. Di dalam layar itu Naruto tersenyum begitu manis dan lembut. Jika dilihat dari perutnya, sepertinya Naruto masih mengandung lima bulan saat itu, wajahnya belum terlalu tirus, dan dia nampak sehat.

"Hai Teme!" Kata Naruto sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. "Kamu baru saja pergi selama dua hari, dan aku sudah begitu merindukanmu Teme." Keluh Naruto, Sasuke tercekat mendengarnya dan berbisik lirih. "Aku-pun merindukanmu Dobe." Katanya dengan sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata onyx-nya.

"Banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan padamu Suke, maaf aku mengatakannya seperti ini. Maaf karena aku selalu menentang keinginanmu." Katanya bergetar. "Aku menyayangi bayi ini Teme, bayi yang terbentuk karena cinta kita. Aku tidak mungkin membunuhnya demi diriku sendiri, karena bayi ini adalah separuh-ku dan juga separuh-mu anata." Naruto terdiam beberapa saat dan menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

"Jika nanti sesuatu terjadi padaku, dan jika aku harus pergi terlebih dahulu darimu, aku ingin kamu mengingat satu hal Suke. Aku tidak pernah jauh, aku akan selalu ada dihatimu. Aku akan setia untuk menunggumu di dalam keabadian."

Sasuke menahan suara tangisnya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Tangisnya terus turun tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. Melihat sosok Naruto pada video ini membuatnya merasa jika istrinya itu masih hidup.

"Aku yakin bayi kita akan tumbuh sehat, dan walaupun aku tidak ada nanti, aku tidak akan cemas. Karena aku tahu kamu akan menjaganya dan melimpahinya dengan kasih sayang. Benarkan Suke?"

Dada Sasuke begitu sakit mendengarnya, dia menggeleng dan tertunduk malu. Dia tidak mampu menatap Naruto pada layar flat itu. Lima tahun ini dia selalu menyalahkan Ryuu atas kehilangannya akan Naruto. Dia selalu berpikir, berandai jika Naruto tidak hamil saat itu, maka mereka mungkin masih bisa hidup bahagia berdua.

"Suke, jaga anak kita dengan baik! Tolong gantikan aku untuk melihatnya tumbuh dewasa, gantikan aku untuk memberinya cinta dan pelukan hangat saat dia terpuruk. Gantikan aku untuk memberinya selamat saat dia berhasil, gantikan aku untuk memberinya semangat saat dia tengah berputus asa." Lanjut Naruto terisak kecil. "Aku mencintaimu Suke, sangat mencintaimu. Dalam gelapku, kamu bagaikan lentera yang kembali menerangi setiap napas kehidupanku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Dan video itu pun berakhir setelahnya, Sasuke berdiri dan berlari untuk mencari Ryuu ke dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Ryuu yang begitu lelap dalam tidurnya. Sasuke meredam tangis dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ryuu mengerjap saat merasakan tubuh mungilnya dipeluk begitu erat. "Tou-san?" Lirih Ryuu saat mengenali sosok yang memeluknya. Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap Ryuu lembut.

"Kenapa tou-san menangis?" Tanya Ryuu seraya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi porselen ayahnya itu. "Ryuu janji tidak akan nakal lagi, tou-san jangan menangis." Katanya agak terisak.

"Maafkan tou-san!" Kata Sasuke serak. Ryuu hanya menatapnya bingung. "Selama ini tou-san tidak pernah ada untuk Ryuu, maukah Ryuu memaafkan tou-san?"

Ryuu tersenyum lembut, senyum yang sama dengan Naruto menambah rasa sesal Sasuke bertambah semakin besar. Bola mata sapphire itu berkilat gembira saat menatap sosok Sasuke saat ini. "Ryuu sayang tou-san," tukasnya serasa memeluk erat sosok Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang ayahnya itu.

Untuk kali pertama akhirnya Sasuke dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke dalam hatinya semenjak kematian Naruto. Bulan yang bersinar begitu terang seakan menjadi saksi untuk ikatan yang mulai terhubung kembali antara ayah dan anak itu. Sementara dua orang yang ada di balik pintu hanya bisa menangis bahagia melihatnya. Mereka begitu bersukur karena Ryuu menemukan kotak itu, entah apa yang terjadi jika Ryuu tidak menemukan kotak itu sore ini.

Kotak itu bertumpuk dengan kotak lainnya yang sengaja di masukkan ke dalam lemari pakaian ketika Maid membereskan kamar Naruto saat dia masih hidup dulu dan akhirnya terlupakan karena Naruto jarang menginap di rumah Kyuubi saat umur kandungannya menginjak minggu ke dua puluh satu. Dia lebih sering keluar masuk rumah sakit saat itu.

Setiap tahun mereka selalu berziarah ke makam Naruto, khusus untuk Sasuke dia sering kali datang ke makam ini dan duduk berlama-lama hanya untuk melepas rindu. Ryuu tumbuh menjadi pemuda cerdas dan begitu tampan di usinya yang menginjak dua belas tahun. Sasuke memutuskan mundur dari dunia mode tujuh tahun yang lalu, dia menjadi penerus Uchiha corp dan membesarkan Ryuu seorang diri setelah memohon pada Itachi dan Kyuubi untuk mempercayakan pengasuhan Ryuu kembali padanya.

Angin meniup helai raven kedua pria yang berdiri di depan pusara Naruto. Ryuu meletakkan rangkaian bunga lili of the valley di sana dan menatap pusara itu dengan rasa rindu. Selama ini dia hanya bisa melihat sosok ibunya dari photo keluarga. Ryuu seringkali mendapati Sasuke yang menangis saat menatap photo Naruto dalam keheningan malam.

Sasuke menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Ryuu, dan Ryuu menjadi anak yang dapat dibanggakan. Dulu Ryuu pernah bertanya pada Sasuke kenapa dia tidak menikah lagi.

**Flashback On :**

"Tou-san?"

"Hn."

"Apa tou-san tidak berniat untuk menikah lagi?" Tanya Ryuu saat mereka berdua duduk di teras belakang rumah Kyuubi, beberapa minggu sekali mereka memang sering berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama di rumah Kyuubi. "Apa tou-san tidak bosan hidup sendiri?"

Sasuke mengacak rambut Ryuu sayang, dan kembali menatap langit malam tak berbintang. "Kaa-san mu adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir bagi tou-san. Tidak ada wanita lain yang bisa menggantikannya di sini." Tukas Sasuke seraya menunjuk ke dadanya sendiri. "Cinta kaa-san mu yang begitu besar mengikat hati ini untuk tetap berada di tempatnya." Lanjut Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

**Flashback End**

Ryuu tahu, di usia yang baru tiga puluh tujuh tahun, Sasuke selalu menjadi incaran wanita karena ketampanan dan juga kekayaannya. Sayangnya Sasuke selalu menolak mereka semua. Ryuu tersenyum jika mengingat bagaimana beberapa wanita bahkan nekat memamerkan tubuhnya agar Sasuke tergoda bahkan mereka tidak segan melakukan hal itu di depan Ryuu, dan bagaimana Sasuke begitu marah karenanya.

'Terima kasih kaa-san, cintamu yang begitu besar padaku memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa melihat indahnya dunia yang begitu berwarna. Walau terkadang sedikit berat karena kaa-san tidak bersama kami, tapi kami selalu ingat jika sebenarnya kaa-san selalu ada di dalam hati kami. Tunggulah kami, tunggu hingga nanti kami bisa bergabung bersamamu di keabadian!'

**FIN**

**Special Thank's :**

**Dee chan - tik****, Yuan, ****, ****AkemyYamato, sheren, ****miszshanty05****, ****Miki Hibiki****, ****ryanfujoshiSN****, ****, ****cutenaru****, guest, ****Misaki ayu, Aisanoyuri, ****Tsuzuka 'Aita****, Hikahota, ****god and angle, ****Pink Purple Fuchsia****, ****Subaru Abe****, ****virgi. ****, zzzz, ****dwidobechan****, ****Seo Shin Young, ****Qhia503****, ****BlackXX****, ****hanazawa kay****, CindyAra, Yuan, ****nakato-san****, ****NiSasuke ****, ****Vermthy****, ****Kuas tak bertinta****, ****Earl Louisia vi Duivel****, ****mamitsu27****, ****namikazenoah, Rismachan, ****RaFa LLight S.N****, Vipris**

**Apakah ada yang berminat untuk meninggalkan kesan di akhir dari fict ini?**

**Ja nee... **


End file.
